Inert training rifles may be used by law enforcement and military personnel to simulate live fire training A need exits, however, for a modular training rifle that allows a user to customize the training rifle with interchangeable modular barrels, selected parts, and tactical accessories to more accurately simulate a trainee's duty weapon, and thereby provide a more realistic training experience.